Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Gallery
Images of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Animation Glad Oswald.png Nudewald.png Osbike.png Oshorse.gif Oslove.jpg Osmusi.jpg Oswald Ortensia Sadie kiss stretch neck by 2wiki.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia kissing while stretching their necks to crazy lengths Oswald Steady Money.jpg Oswald Troll Face.png Oswald puffing out his chest by 2wiki.JPG Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Empty Socks poster.png|Poster from the "Empty Socks" short Oswald the lucky rabbit 1.jpg Oswaldafirica.jpg Oswaldhorn.gif Oswaldhotdog.jpg Oswaldpete.jpg Oswalnew.gif Sagebrush Sadie by 2wiki.jpg|A pencil sketch of Sagebrush Sadie. Oswald and Ortensia / Sadie on a stagecoach. Sky Scrappers Official Poster by 2wiki.jpg|"Sky Scrappers" Official Poster with Oswald and Ortensia Stick em up.png UMM.png 1111jie.jpg Oswald_the_Lucky_Rabbit_banner.jpg Oswald_the_Lucky_Rabbit_The_End.jpg Oswald The Lucky Rabbit.png Oswald_cartoon.jpg Mural_Oswald_cameo.jpg|Oswald's cameo in a mural in the Disney Store before returning in 2006 The Bankers Daughter poster.jpg|Poster of Oswald short "The Bankers Daughter". With Ortensia's first appearance as "Sadie" Comics The blot ,but is reduced to tears when he finds Ortensia statue like remains His entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot EM Graphic novel .jpg Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk mountain chased by the blot in the graphic novel.jpg Oswald Ortensia comic En magisk jul!.jpeg Ortensia sacrifices herself..JPG Video games ''Epic Mickey'' series Renders Oswald_render.png Storm Blot.png Oswald_wondering.png Oswald_pose.png Oswald_render.png Angry_Oswald.png|Angry Oswald Oswald._Epic_Mickey_2.png Oswald_Knight.jpg|Oswald in his knight costume in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Prescott_Oswald_Costume.jpg|Oswald in his Gremlin Prescott costume in Epic Mickey 2 Tronoswald.png|Oswald in his Tron costume in Epic Mickey 2 Screenshots Animation reference (Oswald idleing).gif Animation reference (Oswald whistling).gif Em2 Oswald Mickey.jpg Oswald-is-annoyed-epic-mickey-17632244-309-342.jpg OswaldRuler.jpg Oswald Remote.jpg File:Oswald and Ortensia standing hand in hand next to their Bunny Children by 2wiki.JPG Oswald remote 2.jpg File:MickeyOswaldGus_Wasteland.png|Mickey, Gus, and Oswald Oswald using the remote.jpg Tales of the wasteland 1.jpg Tumblr lvl948OKlB1r5e6fpo1 500.gif|Oswald holding Mickey's heart OswaldMinnieKiss.jpg File:Oswald_dizzy!.jpg|Oswald dizzy! File:Oswald_machine.jpg|Oswald acting on a machine with his remote File:Come_on_Mickey!_MOVE_IT_MOVE_IT_MOVE_IT!.jpg|Oswald impatient File:Mickey_oswald.jpg Oswald_means_buissness.gif|Oswald in his chair Oswald_flying.jpg|Oswald flying with his ears oswald-540x286.png Oswald_Happy.jpg|Oswald happy after doing the right thing Connect_Mickey,_Oswald.png|Oswald and Mickey becoming brothers at the end of Epic Mickey Epic-Mickey-2-The-Power-of-Two-2_Oswald.jpg|Oswald hearing the Mad Doctor on the remote in Epic Mickey 2 oswald_powerofillusion.png|Oswald with Mickey in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion WizardTron.jpg|Tron Oswald with Sorcerer Mickey Oswald kissing Ortensia . Epic Mickey 2 cutscene.png|Oswald kissing Ortensia . Epic Mickey 2 cutscene Disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two.jpg epic-mickey-power-of-illusion-nintendo-3ds-1353592541-037.jpg|Oswald with Mickey in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Artwork DEM2 Shaking Hands final sm.jpg Em2-dragon-and-oswald.jpg Oswald and Ortensia together on their bench..JPG Oswald Ortensia love artwork.jpg|Oswald carrying Ortensia Oswald Ortensia bench artwork.jpg|Oswald and Ortensia sitting together on their bench with some birds. Mickey and Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art Oswald Ortensia Mickey and Gus . Epic Mickey 2 art.png|Oswald Ortensia Mickey and Gus . Epic Mickey 2 art Mickey and Oswald flying. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald flying. Epic Mickey 2 art 433px-Epic-mickey-paint1.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances 5348548780 ea372e108f z.jpg Oswald's Super Service.jpg P04-0003.JPG Partners statue EM2.jpg 4691593927_69f0e3dc0b_z.jpg|a float featuring Oswald at Tokyo Disneyland Merchandise 2238837203 124d731475.jpg 62840.jpg Osanddisney.jpg Osplush.jpg Oswald Ortensia bag Samantha Thavasa by 2wiki.jpg Oswald Ortensia inside bag Samantha Thavasa by 2wiki.jpg Up book page.jpg Walle2.jpg Oswald Pin.jpg 1263000440005.jpg Oswald Lucky Rabbit Vinylmation figure.jpg|Oswald vinylmation 73225361.jpg|A Oswald Ears Hat welcome_home_oswald_pin.png|A pin for Oswald's return to the company oswald_pin.png 85_years_of_oswald.png oswald_the_lucky_rabbit_pin.png oswald keychain.jpg|Japanese Oswald Keychain from the " Bright Fun " line baby oswald plush.jpg|Japanese Baby Oswald plush Q213BF_FILE Oswald file note book.jpg|Japanese Oswald (and others) file/note book. oswald ortensia TRAVEL CASE.jpg|Japanese Oswald and Ortensia Travel case from the " Bright Fun " line oswald ortensia bag BAG_OSW_ORT_R.jpg|Japanese Oswald and Ortensia bag from the " Bright Fun " line Category:Character galleries